Shadows That Shattered Truth
by loverskeeper
Summary: Four Ancient Egyptian Spirits in the darkness find help from an unlikely source and in doing so shatter the portal off Truth, now can duelists and alchemists find away to work together or will darkness win and both of their worlds destroyed
1. Chapter 1

**AN 1 : Loverskeeper Doesn't Own Either Fullmetal Alchemist or Yu-Gi-Oh!**

 **AN 2 : I know that I have not been writing for awhile and I am sorry about that life got in the way. I am now starting a new story that is a crossover between Fullmetal Alchemist and Yu-Gi-Oh! I hope it goes well**

 **Chapter One**

 **(Domino, Six Months Ago)**

It has been six months since Yami decided not to duel Yugi and stayed with him. The dark ancient spirit had fallen in love with Yugi and could not be parted from him. Instead he allowed the spirit of the Pharaoh Atem to be severed from him allow him to go to the Afterlife.

At this ceremony the other dark spirits of Bakura and Marik would also part from their ancient Egyptian spirits of the Thief King and Makru. Seto Kaiba would also part from Seth his ancient spirit.

Ishizu, Malik's older sister had so issues allowing both Bakura and Marik to stay, but held reservations that with the ancient Egyptians spirits gone that the two of them might not to do bad. They also had their lights, Ryou and Malik, to ground them.

As time went on, things became normal with Yami and Yugi, Ryou and Bakura, Malik and Marik, and Seto started dating Joey. Everything seemed to fall into place and time melted away bringing a sense of normalcy, but that was just a facade and waiting was a darkness that would rip their world apart.

 **(Domino, Present)**

Yugi turned over and squinted as the sun's rays leaked through the curtains. He moaned, it was already morning and he was tired, Yami had kept him up too late with last night's activities. He didn't minded it then, but now he was really thinking about becoming celibate in the near future.

 _' No you don't'_ Yugi heard through his mind link with Yami. He hated Yami doing that sometimes because it was hard to kept his thoughts to himself.

Yugi got e and hit the mass next to him, "Yes I do and kept our of my head this early in the morning." He said heading to the bathroom to shower off last night's evidence of their activities.

"Two in the afternoon it's not early." Yami said laughing.

"What! This is all your fault, Joey is going to kill me." Yugi said running into shower, he would be taking a short one.

 _'He'll forgive you, probably won't even care that you are late, you'll see.'_ Yami said through their mind link.

"Stay out of my head!" Yugi yelled. Yami got off the bed laughing. Yugi yelling was so cute, well to him it was. He lived teasing Yugi.

Yami walked into the bathroom as Yugi was getting out, "No, I'm done get in yourself, I am late and pissed." He said leaving the bathroom and went to get dressed, slamming the door to the bathroom shut

As Yugi left, Yami felt off a little, not really giving it another thought he too showered and left to go visit Seto, well really annoy him for awhile.

What Yami and the other darks didn't know was that the ceremony six months ago that sent the ancient Egyptian spirits to the Afterlife went wrong and they were sent to the Shadow Realm and the darkness in them was multiplying. It was causing a madness in them and all they wanted was more power to make the world theirs and there was no stopping them.

 **Please R &R**

 **AN 3: I have chapters 2 and 3 ready to put up please let me know if you would like me to continue this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN 1 : Loverskeeper Doesn't Own Either Fullmetal Alchemist or Yu-Gi-Oh!**

 **Chapter Two**

 **(Shadow Realm/Truth's Doorway)**

Atem was feeling the need to rule and subject everything cause by the darkness of the Shadow Realm and the darkness was spreading through him and the loved this madness. The Thief King and Marku loved the madness as well, Seth was trying to fight it but it was becoming to hard to resist.

Atem wanted to leave this place, his place was rulings humans, he was the Pharaoh and humans were his to do what he wanted to them.

"Seth, have you obtained any information that could get is out of here?" Atem questioned his cousin.

Seth looked at his cousin that at one time he respected and loved, but now to the darkness and madness all he wanted was Atem's death. He would have to wait but time would give him time and that is when the would strike.

"No, I haven't, I have tried to use spells that I thought would work and nothing." Seth said as he kneeled as his cousin's feet. Be so wanted this man dead.

"You are dismissed, hopefully Makru and that thief king now going by the name Akeifa have found something." Atem yelled at Seth. Seth left sneering and plotting to take over the reins from his cousin and rule even if it was in the dark and mad place.

Akeifa and Marku were searching for a way out but not for Atem, like Seth they wanted power and to be able to kill again all they need was a sign that would help them get out.

In the darkness, something stirred, an awareness. This entity has been dormant for awhile having be absorbed by the whole, the all, the past, The Truth. It was aware that something was off, a shift of power, it was light but it was there. This entity had to take it's time because it almost obtained God but it didn't. At that time it out he went by the name Father and he was undone by simple humans, he had to this time make sure that he had everything right to get that power back.

The dwarf in the flask is what he was once called, watched without giving away that he was there he would watch these spirits and see if they were like him and is so use them to break out again. He would not be betrayed again like he was when Van Hohenheim sided with the humans to defeat him.

He observed the four of them and watched this place make them as cutthroat as he was, he knew that he had met his match. He smiled they were what he needed now he had his way out.

"Still no idea how to leave this place, oh mighty pharaoh. You are as useless as Marku's threats to kill us." Akeifa yelled he was about to just kill Atem and be done with him this was like an endless dance and he wanted to stop it.

"You have found nothing as well, so much for a thief, don't come here yelling at me when you have nothing to show for yourself as well." Atem screamed, how dare this bottom dweller tell at him. He would remember this and this thief would pay for this one day.

Before anyone one else could start yelling at each other an eerie voice spoke up, "Use souls, this monsters that are down here could be be enough. Use them to escape."

"Who said that?" Seth asked, he thought that they were the only one here.

"I have a name, but homunculus will do for now. I can help you get out by using these souls and that way we all can leave this place for good." The dwarf in the flask asked.

Atem did not trust this one eye shadow but he would listen to it, if it had away to get them out he would listen and help and let it help them, he would use this present to found his way back to ruling humans again. "How do we do as you say, use souls and how does that get us out of here?" He asked.

"Glad you asked that, we have lots to due and very little time. I will explain as much as I can. We must stay now." He said. He started to tell them about human transmutation, hoping that the should in the monsters here would be enough to force Truth open and allow them to escape.

 **Please R &R**


End file.
